Aishiteru
by Eevee73
Summary: This is a love-story about Hilda/Touko and N. Bear in mind this does not follow the plot or story line of the games/anime/manga. It's simply a love story about two second-year students, who desperately try to get the other's attention. This is a Ferriswheelshipping story.


**Aishiteru**

**Welcome to my new fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this love story about N and Hilda. Beware; most of the events from the games/anime/manga will not have happened. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Nimbasa High School**

Touko Black confidently strode to her new school, her pink bag swinging on her shoulder, keeping in time with her arms. She had transferred from Aspertia city, after her first year in high school to Nimbasa High, a lush private school with (mostly) strict teachers and a (apparently) highly educated principal.

She turned a corner around a brick wall leading up to the school gardens and saw a boy with long, green hair, curled in a ball, several people around him kicking and laughing.

"Leave him alone!" Touko shouted at the bullies, dropping her bag. They stopped their guffawing and looked at her.

One, obviously the leader of the pack, said, "And I suppose you're the one to tell us what to do then? Why don't you run along to your class, new girl!" Touko planted her feet in the ground and repeated herself, "leave-him-alone."

"Well, if that's the way it's gotta be, then that's the way it's gotta be!" Shouted the leader, reaching into his back-pocket and withdrawing a small, black and white sphere from it. At almost the same time, Touko reached into her pink bag and pulled out a similar red and white sphere, clicking the button in the middle and tossing it in the air.

The rest of the bullies also released their Pokémon from their PokéBalls. Their leader sent out a fierce looking Bisharp and the other's Pokémon weren't too shabby either. Touko's PokéBall flew in the air, a blue light extended out of its center and took form on the ground.

"H-hey, Katashi! Sh-she's got a Typhlosion!" One of the leader's lackey's said, fear in his voice.

"Keh!" Katashi retorted, "We've got strength in numbers!"

The green-haired boy looked up at Touko, clearly worried for her.

"Typhlosion, use Eruption!" Touko shouted. The fire-like hairs on Typhlosion's neck blew up like a volcano; fire chased the opposing Pokémon like a missiles.

"Bisharp, get back!"Katashi shouted, "Le-let's get outa here!" They all scurried away towards the school building as the bell began to ring. Touko gave a nod of acceptance as they fled. She returned her Pokémon to its PokéBall and walked over to the boy. She grinned and extended a hand.

The boy blushed vigorously as he took her hand. "I coulda taken care of it…" He muttered.

"That didn't look like it was being taken care of well. Couldn't you have battled them with your own Pokémon?" Touko asked.

"No… they're not..." He replied, wiping blood from his lip.

"I see, "Touko said, understanding that his Pokémon had lost to Katashi before. "I'm Touko Black, "She said, eager to change the subject.

"I'm N Gropius, "He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, "N replied, "Oh no!"

"What?"

"The bell! We're gonna be late!" He announced, rushing off towards the school building in a flash, leaving Touko, stunned where she was. A few seconds later, she realized the bell had stopped ringing. She shouldered her bag and sprinted towards the school building. She slammed open the doors and raced up the stairs, taking two at a time. She ran down the hallway, checking the classroom numbers and came to a screeching halt at room E-73.

She slid open the door and said, panting, "I'm sorry...I'm late!"

"You're just in time, Ms. Black. I was about to count you tardy. Take your seat over there, "The teacher said from behind his desk, gesturing to her assigned seat with his pen.

Touko dropped her bag on the ground by the only open seat and sat in the chair. The teacher continued calling names, getting a quiet "here" from each of the students. Touko looked around at her classmates as they announced their names. She noticed N sitting in the back of the room, two rows to her left.

"Good, everyone's here, "The teacher said, adjusting his horn-rimmed glasses smartly on his nose, "My name is Mr. Watanabe, and I teach Math, so if you would all please get out your books…"

Sounds of rustling came from all areas of the room, mixed in with whispered sentences and giggles of delight. It was a very uneventful, very boring class. Touko heard light snoring from somewhere behind her, mixed in with the scratching of pencils and endless clicking of pens. Mr. Watanabe had his long nose nearly touching the pages of the book he was reading, he seemed very absorbed in it, so an occasional note was passed down the rows. Finally, the hour passed and Mr. Watanabe folded a corner over in the page of his book and leaving the room, allowing class E-73 to chatter about the next class, the one everything was really looking forward to, gym. Now, gym class wasn't like the gym that you have at your school. It was very different in the Pokémon World, as you're about to find out.

Clump by clump, the class left the room and headed to the gym. Touko tried to leave, but was stopped from a hand on her shoulder behind her. She turned around to see a girl, her hair tied in a pony-tail, decked out in the usual, crimson school uniform.

"Hello, my name's Amaya Honda, what's yours?" The girl bowed.

"I'm Touko Black, "Touko answered, bowing back. "Pleased to meet you." Looking around, she saw N laughing as he spoke with another boy and a pretty girl with short, pink hair; they were the only five left in the room.

"Those people are N Gropius, Ryota Ohashi, and Emi Hamasaki. They've been in their own little group since grade school, "Amaya said sourly, "We should get to class, "She added after a good long glare at the three.

Touko followed behind Amaya, looking back at N for just a second.

"So, Touko- is it alright if I call you Touko?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, Touko. I didn't see you last year. Did you transfer?" Amaya asked, her magenta hair swinging as she walked.

"Yes, I transferred from Aspertia city, "Touko responded, she heard the sound of the classroom door open and several feet exit it, meaning that N and his friends had exited the classroom and were following Touko and Amaya to the gym.

"Oh? Why'd you do that? I've heard that that's a great school."

"I did it to get away from my family, "Touko answered non-blushingly.

"So… are you living here alone?"

"No, I live with my aunt, but I like to stay out of the house. She isn't the most inviting person in the world, "Touko laughed.

"I understand, I'm not at home much either, "Amaya said. They arrived at the gym, which was much more spacious than Touko had originally imagined. A man, that bore great resemblance to the Machoke standing beside him, beckoned the class into a circle as the bell rang.

"I'm Mr. Nakada, and as you can see, I teach gym class. Send out one of your Pokémon. In this class you will only use that Pokemon, so choose wisely. Using a different Pokemon in this class is prohibited until the first test."Mr. Nakada ordered.

The sound of PokéBalls opening echoed throughout the gym. Touko sent out her Blitzle, she looked over, seeing Amaya joyfully patting a Riolu. N, Emi and Ryota sent out Petilil, Girafarig and Archen respectively.

Mr. Nakada had the Pokémon, and their trainers as well, go through certain exercises to make them stronger. Touko asked Amaya while they were doing one-handed push-ups, panting in between words, "What's-so great-about this-class?"

Amaya, who was far more athletic than most in the gym, replied with, "It's not the class that's the great part; it's the tests everyone's really excited about, when we battle. Mr. Nakada even has us do Pokémon tournaments for exams."

"Oh, "Touko said, out of breath, "That does-sound like-fun."

Mr. Nakada blew the whistle for them to stop. The majority of class E-73 fell to the wooden floor, panting; except for Amaya, Ryota, and a bespectacled boy called Ryuu.

The rest of the day passed pretty boringly. Amaya suggested that Touko go to the Club Board and join a club; Touko did like the sound of a club, so she, after a long time of searching, found the Club Board. Several club updates, school dance notices and job offers and lost pokemon posterswere pinned on the board.

Touko rummaged through the papers, trying to find a club that interested her. Boxing Club, Gardening Club, Art Club, Math Club. None seemed right; finally, she came upon several fun-sounding ones all at once and couldn't decide which she should join.

"Hm, "She thought aloud, "Battling club would be nice, but it doesn't say in the description whether it's people battling or Pokémon… Ghost Story Club? I guess that could be fun. What's the Prankster Club?" She read the description, "The name says it all, if you love pulling pranks and making people angry, this is the place for you. Of course, we'll have to test your pranking skills. Signed, Club Owner, Amaya Honda."

When Amaya had suggested a club, she must have meant _her _club. Touko read further into the description and went to the place it had said, at the end of the hall on the third floor, left-hand corridor. Two great, wooden doors blocked her path into the room. She knocked on the door, "it's open!" Someone yelled from inside.

Touko pushed the door open; "Welcome, Touko, to my club!" Amaya said, popping out behind Touko. "I knew you'd understand what I meant by 'join a club'!"

It would take a very long time to explain in detail what the room looked like, but I shall try my best. It was a large, rectangular room with marble floors and a red carpet that trailed up the two staircases on both sides at the back of the room, leading too another room in the back. Underneath the landing was a circle of places to lounge on during meetings. To the left of the double-doors was a magnetic board with many letters scribbled on white sheets of paper slapped against it. The people were each unique in both attitude and appearance, about eight in all, not including Ayama or Touko. The Pokemon in the room were all of in the corner which appeared to be a play-place.

"It sounds great, but I'm surprised that the school lets you have a club like this, "Touko said.

"I have a thing with the principal. Saved her life once, so she let me use this old Study Hall for my club, "Amaya said conversationally.

"Oh. How'd you save-"

"Long story, "Amaya interrupted, "Anyway, I'll show you around." Amaya showed Touko a small message board that was posted on the left wall, "This is the job list, so basically, people who want someone pranked, put the name of the person they want pranked and the time and manner of the prank on a piece of paper, which they then toss through the message slot in the door. Yes, you will be basically working, so the people, who want someone pranked, pay you. You'll need to know the terms we use. When we say The Hunted, we're referring to the people being pranked, The Hunter means ourselves, and The Hirer, the people who hire us. You follow along so far?"

"Yes, I think so, "Touko replied.

"Good, "Amaya said, leading Touko to the circle of people, "Although it's called the Prankster club, we like to think of ourselves as a guild, devoted to bringing smiles and laughter. This is where we hold our 'guild' meetings and this, "She led Touko to two armoires, "Is where we keep our pranking supplies. So basically, we're bounty hunters of fun!" She said with a smile. "Oh, and you'll need a Pokémon with the ability Prankster."

"I think, "Touko said, searching through her bag, "I've got a Murkrow."

"Excellent, when we're in the club, our PokéHunters stay out of their PokéBalls, "Amaya nodded.

"Oh, "Touko said quietly, releasing her Murkrow from its Dusk Ball and allowing it to fly off towards the play area to meet the other Pokemon.

"Now, you'll need to take a pranking trial, so take your pick of jobs from the board."

For the second time that day, Touko searched through a message board, although this one was much cleaner than the other, and found the perfect one. "I'm ready, "She said.

"Oh? Emi? A common choice amongst girls, "Touko said with relish, rubbing her hands together slyly, "That pretty face of hers is so easy to prank. Your Hirer is… N? He says it's for her sixteenth birthday… That _is_ odd, considering Emi's his girlfriend… Oh, well. Hiroto and Kara, our Top-Hunters, and I, will be trailing you during your trial. The prank is due Saturday by means of Rubber Ducky… A hard one to pull off. Good luck, Touko Black, I hope you can make it through and join the most popular Club in this school."


End file.
